Strange Case of Perry
You only live once, but you can die twice. Posted on Jan 26, 2019 Subject: A weird thing I encountered Hello... My name is Perry, and this is my first blog post I guess. Please, allow me to introduce myself first. I'm a teen at the age of 14. Vacation has just come, so I have plenty of time to play ROBLOX now. As soon as I entered the website, I clicked Georgie's Minigames immediately, which is my favourite game. I don't have many friends on ROBLOX, since I hardly add strangers. But I have a best friend in real life who plays ROBLOX as well. I often play with him when he's online. Harry. He is often online, but he was offline when I visited the site. I had lots of fun in Georgie's Minigmes. Minutes later, the system notified my that my friend Harry just joined. I was very excited to see my old friend, so I walked towards him and started chatting to him. 'Hi, old man!' I said. To my surprise, he didn't reply my greeting at first. Instead, he stared at me for a while as if he was afk right after he joined. Finally there was a message popped up above his head: 'Hello... Perry.' 'Aha! I thought you're deaf! Or muted me! I believe you won't do such a thing, muting your old bro?' 'Um, no. I just felt a little weird.' 'For what?' 'Well, never mind. Let's just play.' So we chatted for a while before the intermission ended and we were teleported to the game arena. I forgot about his strange behaviour soon because we had so much fun. I have to say he played very well, even better than me. However, after rounds, he suddenly made a mistake in one of the minigames. He fell over and died while he could surely win! I walked to him after the round ended. 'What's wrong with you, dude? You ain't doing normally.' 'Yea, I must ask you a question.' he replied. 'What is it?' 'Tell me a story, please.' 'OK. Let me tell you a story. I'm your father!' Of course I knew what he was talking about. This was a lame, unfunny joke I invented. I used to say this multiple times in school. Then, when everyone else lost interest in it, he tried to make me say that joke in many ways. So later it became a joke between us. Only between us. Only he and I knew this. Why did he suddenly do that? This is not the right time to do such a thing because we were playing games, not telling unfunny jokes. And, that was really sudden. He was kind of weird. I got confused. Maybe he was trying to confirm my identity. He didn't reply for another while. I got a little angry and asked: 'Is there any thing wrong? With you? With me? Tell me, Harry. You don't act like this.' He said, 'I'm ok. Forget about it. Let's just play another round.' Well, I decided to try my best to forget that. We played for another while until I told him I was gonna change another game. I didn't expect the weirder things would happen later. When I got out of Natural Disaster Survival (which he didn't join me), I saw a message popped up from Harry. So I opened the private chat, and saw this thing which made my even more confused: 'This is NOT FUNNY. It is a CRUEL JOKE. It's no fun to hack Perry's account and pretend to be Perry around. You and me both know he's gone. GONE! You don't know what misery is torturing me! Don't try to make me happy in this stupid way!' He thought I'm dead? That's so odd! I must give him a reply and make him not worry! So I said, 'I'm not dead, Harry. Why did you say that?' 'Oh come on, STOP PLZ! Stop your unbelievable role-playing right now! I don't want to suffer it ANYMORE!!' Looks like my friend is in great pain... Or is it a cruel joke to ME? 'I AM PERRY. I don't think it's funny to assume me as another person. Besides, I must tell you again that I'M NOT DEAD. Why don't you come to my apartment, to my bedroom and see how sound and well I am? I think you're the one who's playing a cruel to me. It's not funny. Quit it please.' Silence. I didn't know what he was thinking about. Later he eventually replied: 'I'm sorry. I totally have no idea about what is happening. I'm in great confusion now.' Me too. I really don't know why this is happening. A friend thought I'm dead? I'm alive! I proved it to him but he didn't believe me? I'll prove it to more people, so I put the blog post here. I hope you may give me an explanation about this. Posted on Jan 26, 2019 Subject:Entity in my game This is Georgie speaking. You may know me by my earlier post about development in my games, but today I have something different to write. Something really weird and confused me. I'm the creator of Georgie's Minigames, you know. I own this little game as it only have about 20-30 players every day. It cannot be compared to Epic Minigames or Ripull Minigames, but at least I kept developing it. I kept making and testing new games, and I have a small group of fans now. But few of you may know, I'm also a Roblox Myth Hunter. I sometimes visit creepy games made by strange people or hunt entities for fun. Most of you don't know this is because only my alt is in the group. Yes, I own an alt. So earlier today I was browsing the wall of Myth Hunter group, looking for fun. Suddenly I found some one just posted this. 'There's a entity wandering in Georgie's Minigames recently. It doesn't have a name at all and it joins the games like other players do! HUNT THIS to my game' What?? Entity appears in my own game??? That's horrifying! I never expected that these creepy things would ever happen on myself! So I immediately contacted that guy for detail. He said the entity doesn't have a name tag, and you cannot find its name in the list, which makes the robloxian not a player but an 'entity'. I asked him what does it look like. He said that robloxian is in white, it has a weird hat on its face and almost covered it's eyes. Actually it's not so odd since you can edit your avatar in many ways. The entity didn't appear to be a black figure with red eyes or something devilish, according to the witness. I wondered if the entity was still in the game, so I decided to check it out with my alt. There were only about 20 players in my game so it's very easy to check the server list. You may see the avatars of the players on each server. Wait. 'Weird hat covering eyes'. I found one player with an avatar like this! Is it the entity?? I immediately joined its server. Unfortunately, it let me down. It turned out 'it' was a normal player, with the name of Perrylolidk0414. His name was just right on the list! He was so ordinary, just like everyone else. So I assumed that guy was trolling me and joined my own games, playing with them. Soon I mentioned that a player just fell by themself when they was going to win. Noob. I said in my mind. I always have a bad habit of laughing at other players. Then, after that stupid round, the guy named Perry said something. He was talking to another player - that player just fell and was laughed at by me - HarryHarHar0414, who was obviously his friend. Their chats caught my attention because it was between someone who was assumed as an 'entity' and another guy. Besides, itself was just kind of weird. You know, I like to pay attention to weird things. Here's their conversation. Perrylolidk0414 What's wrong with you, dude? You ain't doing normally. '' '' HarryHarHar0414 Yea, I must ask you a question. '' '' Perrylolidk0414 What is it? '' '' HarryHarHar0414 Tell me a story, please. '' '' Perrylolidk0414 OK. Let me tell you a story. I'm your father! Then the guy named Harry stopped talking. I couldn't understand what they were talking about! But the chats next made me even more interested: Perrylolidk0414 Is there any thing wrong? With you? With me? Tell me, Harry. You don't act like this.' '' '' HarryHarHar0414 I'm ok. Forget about it. Let's just play another round. Not long after that Perry said he was going to change another game. Then he quitted before Harry said 'OK.' Just seconds after that, Harry quitted as well. That was not the funniest part. Just right after that a player shouted: 'OMG THAT ENTITY IS FINALLY LEFT' ENTITY?! They're still assuming poor Perry as an ENTITY? Unbelievable! I just saw Perry talking and acting like a normal player! With my own eyes! I saw his name on the list! An entity? That's impossible! I just shouted back: 'There's NO SUCH A ENTITY YOU FOOL!' before I left angrily. Of course they didn't know it was me because I was using a secret alt. But then, when I logged into my main account, I received some messages stating that THERE WAS AN ENTITY IN MY GAME. I knew the senders because I just saw their names on the list. They're witnesses too, like that guy before, but WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED? Is this a stupid joke to troll me and Perry? I can't figure out. Posted on Jan 26, 2019 Subject: A nightmare? OK, for those who don't know me, you may call me Harry. Before I tell you my strange case that tortured me whole night, I should ask you a question first: Do you believe in ghosts? The whole thing goes back to a week ago. The darkest days in my life. My best friend, Perry, died in a car accident. That hit me so hard that I stayed at home for days, did nothing but crying alone. Like a crybaby, you may say, but it was tough and painful. If you don't have the similar experience, you won't get it. I saw how he died. I was with him, walking on the pavement, looking for somewhere to cross the road. The sun was shining so bright in the sky that I totally didn't realize something bad was going to happen. There was almost no cars driving on that road. But all of sudden, a red car appeared like a ghost from the horizon, driving along the road at a fast speed. Before I could react, poor Perry just rushed towards the road for unknown reasons... The car failed the stop. Perry was hit hard. He lied on the ground a few meters away from the spot. He was bleeding. There was a mini pool of red blood, getting larger and larger under his unconscious body... I was too shocked to do anything before the driver immediately got off the car and took us two to the nearest hospital. When I was on the backseat of the fatal red car, I still felt as if I was frozen. I could not move. I could not hear what the driver was keep saying to us. But I heard something from my dying friend at a sudden time... It was a word. I failed to figure out what was it. When the driver and me got off the car and tried to carry Perry from backseat, we only saw his lifeless body lying there. It was too late. I didn't blame the driver. He was not responsible for this. It was like Perry looked for his death. Perry committed suicide..? But that sounded unthinkable to me. Perry was a positive person who loved life all the time, and he hadn't become depressed at that time. In fact, he never suffered from something like depression. I could never figure out why he did that. (To be continued! Feel free to leave your theory and comments below!) Category:Unfinished Category:Users Category:Glitches/Exploits